


We hurt the ones we love

by Oranges81



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges81/pseuds/Oranges81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your light is gone and you can't find your way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We hurt the ones we love

She hangs from the ceiling in chains. Blood drips down her arms from the many cuts decorating her limbs. Cigarette burns mark her skin, some forming symbols and pictures; a grinning face burned into her thigh. Wrists are rubbed raw, skin broken, exposing bone. Pale pink nail polish reflects in the minor light. Hair that was once blonde at one point, now brown with dirt and old blood, hangs past her shoulders. Head dropped, chin resting on her chest. A chest which rises and falls with each shallow breath. 

In a sick sense of decency, a scrap of cloth is left, covering her breasts and groin. 

More cuts decorate the rest of her body. The deep ones under her breasts and on her belly still ooze blood. 

Patterns crisscross down her legs. The drip drip drip of blood falling from her feet echo in the bare room as purple painted toes strain to reach the floor, barely brushing against the cement.

A flood of bright light spills into the room. Cracked lips part and a weak groan sounds in the quiet. Dull blue eyes blink in the light. Lifting her head up slowly, she stares at the shadow in the doorway. 

The knives sparkle and reflect in the light source. Meticulously cleaned and sharpened with precision, they're placed on display, starting with his favourite. 

The shadow steps into the room. His large frame moving with a grace that shouldn't be possible. 

Shaggy brown hair hangs around his shoulders. Eyes hidden in the dark. A hand hovers over the weapons, lovingly stroking one with a  
single long digit. 

He hesitates as a sound reaches his ears. An ear is cocked in her direction. He turns fully towards her, his favourite knife in his hand. A name engraved at the base of the blade. Old blood making the letters stand out. A thumb tracing the name "Dean" unconsciously. 

Dull eyes pleading, hands tug against the chains, making them rattle. Tongue darts out, licking dry lips. 

"Please"

White teeth shine as he grins and raises the knife. 

It cuts a shallow knick just above her cheek bone. Blood wells and slowly slides down her face. He gives a matching mark on the other side, creating the illusion that she's crying. She whimpers and pulls away, he grabs her chin, forcing her face still. His eyes flash with unrecognizable emotion. 

Dragging the knife along her jawline and between her breasts, leaving behind a trail of red, he steps back and looks over his handiwork. 

"please...."

He sighs and in a blink, he strikes out. 

Her eyes go wide as a new wound open up across her throat.

Pain and betrayal flash in her eyes as the life fades out of them. 

"I'm sorry, Jess"


End file.
